


Not This

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Le Paon is supposed to make Hawk Moth Look Like A Baby So..., Poor Marinette, Short, This Will Never Happen In The Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel never wanted this





	Not This

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" the man screamed at his "boss."

The woman smiled. "Exactly what I said I would. The key to getting Ladybug's Miraculous is to break her."

"You...you killed her parents!"

Le Paon rolled her eyes. "And?"

Gabriel looked liked he was about to explode. "Killing was never part of our plan!"

Le Paon shook her head. "Your plan, not mine. I never agreed on your no killing rule.

"You-"

"Do you want your wife back or not?" She cut him off.

The man looked down before speaking. "Yes."

Le Paon smiled again. "Then stop acting like a baby about it. We are one step closer to winning, and soon you will have your wife back. Now, transform back into Hawkmoth. We still got much work to do."

Gabriel looked down once again.

He never wanted people to die.

He never wanted this.


End file.
